Invisible Monsters
by Rikku Madara Uchiha
Summary: Crumpling to the ground. Bullet in her chest. -Sasuke-kun... I'm dying- bang. In the mouth. Teeth, blood and tears are her halo. Deathfic. One-shot. Song fic. SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't own Panic! At The Disco. I don't own this song.

I updated the song, so the lyrics are now correct :D

Late Valentine's Day present

Summary: Crumpling to the ground. Bullet in her chest. -Sasuke-kun... I'm dying- bang. In the mouth. Teeth, blood and tears are her halo. Deathfic. One-shot. SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen

_Well she's not bleeding _

_on the ballroom floor_

_Just for the attention._

_Cuz that's just ridiculously on._

_Well she sure is gonna get it!_

_Here's the setting;_

_Fashion magazines line the walls_

_The walls line the bullet holes..._

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the hallways of the Haruno estate with the utmost grace. Girls would stop to watch him and gossip slightly. 'If only they knew...' He thought with a smirk. "Hey, Sasuke!" Yelled a voice. He turned around when someone latched onto his waist. It was Ino Yamanaka, one of his friends. "So, when did you get here?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "Just got here." he grunted. Ino giggled.

"Unlike an Uchiha to be tardy." She said behind her fan. Sasuke shrugged. Someone's arms went around Ino's waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. "Troublesome woman, I've been looking for you." muttered the man. Ino giggled and kissed his cheek. "Shika-kun, I thought looking for me'd be too troublesome." she said with a snicker. He rolled his eyes and kissed her neck. "It was. Lucky I love you." He murmured against her skin.

"Stop having sex infront of me." Sasuke growled. Shikamaru and Ino turned beet red, and they released eachother. "So, Sasuke." Shikamaru said. Sasuke looked at the lazy genious. "Hn?" he grunted. "You know where Sakura is?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged. "getting ready, I hope. This is our wedding."

_Have some compsure!_

_Where is your posture?_

_(Ohhh nooo)_

_You're pulling the trigger._

_Pulling the trigger._

_(Allll wrooonggg)_

_Have some compsure!_

_Where is your posture?_

_(Ohhh nooo)_

_You're pulling the trigger._

_Pulling the trigger._

_(Allll wrooonggg)_

_Give me envy_

_Give me malice_

_Give me your attention._

_Give me envy_

_give me malice._

_Baby, give me a break!_

Shikamaru sighed and left saying, "Come on, Ino.". The woman bit her lip and said, "Sasuke, if you know where Sakura is, can you find me and tell me? I gotta talk to her about something." With that, she bowed out after he nodded his head. He looked up to the sky and sighed, saying, "Sakura, where are you?"

He walked through the indoor garden and into the hallways of the large estate. "Teme!" Yelled a familiar voice. "Hn, dobe." he said. The blonde ran up behind him and said, "I haven't seen Sakura-chan. Have you or Ino?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head, hair swaying with the motion. "She might be late!" Naruto whined.

"Dobe, the wedding is in an hour. There's plenty of time." he sighed. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, have you seen- HINA-CHAN!" He yelled, seeing his own wife. He ran over and hugged the small girl tightly, kissing her cheek sloppily. Hinata giggled and blushed slightly and smiled at Sasuke. "Hello, S-Sasuke-kun." She murmured. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Have you-" Hinata finished his question for him. "Seen Sakura-chan? N-no, sorry. H-have y-you seen Neji-nii-s-san?" she whispered to him. Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I think he was at the d-" speak of the Devil, Neji was running towards them, Tenten by his side.. "Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto." he nodded towards everyone. "Sasuke, did you and Sakura have an 'Imay Iesik'?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head, while Neji silently cursed. Tenten kissed his temple and said, "Calm down, honey."

_When I say shotgun you say wedding._

_Shotgun _

_Wedding._

_Shotgun_

_Wedding..._

_She didn't chose this role. _

_But she'll play it_

_And make it so sincere so_

_You cry._

_You Cry._

_Well they believe it_

_from the tears and the teeth._

_Right down to_

_the blo-od_

_At her feet._

_Boys'll be boys._

_Hiding in estrogen._

_And wearing._

_Auburgine Dreams._

_(Give me a break!)_

"Why do you ask, Neji?" Sasuke inquired. "Because someone named 'Imay Iesik' came and went to Sakura's room!" Neji exclaimed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Hinata sighed. "O-oh... Imay... I r-remember her. D-Don't worry. J-just go on with the wedding. I-I knew her." she said with a cheeky smile. Sasuke trusted her judgement on this one.

"Alright, Hinata. I trust you on this one." he said, relaxing a bit. He looked at his watch and cursed. "I gotta get ready. You guys get started, alright?" Sasuke flew up the stairs and made some minor adjustments to his outfit and hair before walking down the stairs. "She'll be fine... But than why do I have this feeling that... something is going to go horribly wrong?" Sasuke shook it off, believing it was just nerves. Oh how wrong he was going to be...

_Have some compsure!_

_Where is your posture?_

_(Ohhh nooo)_

_You're pulling the trigger._

_Pulling the trigger._

_(Ohh wrooonggg)_

_Have some compsure!_

_Where is your posture?_

_(Ohhh nooo)_

_You're pulling the trigger._

_Pulling the trigger._

_(Ohh wrooonggg)_

_Come on_

_This is screaming photo-op..._

_Come on_

_Come on_

_This is screaming..._

_This is screaming_

_This is screaming_

_Photo-op!!_

_Boys'll be boys, baby_

_Boys'll be boys_

_Boys'll be boys, baby_

_Boys'll be boys_

Standing at his perch beside the Hokage, which was still Tsunade, and beside Naruto, he couldn't feel more nervous. 'Goddamnit, why the hell won't these nerves g-' just than, he heard a small 'bang'. Jerking his head around, Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. A few minutes later, the music was still going when Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "Where is she?" Naruto shrugged. Hinata looked worried, standing in her place as the bridesmaid.

Ino came bounding in, sitting beside Shikamaru. More time passed when Tsunade asked Sasuke, "Where the hell is she?" Sasuke shrugged. After an hour of waiting, Ino stood up. "I'll g-" just then, the doors flew open.

Sakura Haruno stumbled in, blood staining the front of her beautiful white gown. Sasuke's black eyes widened as he saw his lover crumple to the ground with another hit to the chest. "Take that, bitch!" Yelled a voice. He ran to his lover's side, the blood staining the ballroom floor. Everyone crowded around the Haruno woman and looked on as tears fell from her eyes. Tsunade was trying to get through to her young apprentice, or daughter, of sorts.

"S-Sasuke-kun... I'm dying..." she murmured. Sasuke let tears fall onto her pale face. "Sakura..." he murmured, pressing his lips to hers. Someone came to stand beside her, and shot her in the mouth. Sasuke couldn't move. Hinata killed the girl quickly.

_Give me envy_

_Give me malice_

_Give me your attention._

_Give me envy_

_give me malice._

_Baby, give me a break!_

_When I say shotgun you say wedding._

_Shotgun _

_Wedding._

_Shotgun_

_Wedding..._

_Boys'll be boys._

_Hiding in estrogen._

_Boys'll be boys_

_Boys'll be boys._

_Hiding in estrogen._

_And wearing unburned dreams..._

Sakura died right then and there.

Teeth, blood and tears splattered all around her.

In the Uchiha's arms.

'Sakura... I'm coming for you.'

OWARI

A/N: I love this song! READ INVISIBLE MONSTERS TO FULLY UNDERSTAND THIS SONG AND ALSO BECAUSE IT'S A GOOD BOOK. Anyway, hope you liked it. Turned out alright. Very short. I know, I know. I should be updating other things. Screw off. I'm trying.

Read: Check.

Review: Damn well better!


End file.
